number24fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2
The Weight of a Wallet and the Wallet`s Owner Is Proportional is the 2nd episode of Number24 anime series. Characters *Natsusa Yuzuki *Yuu Mashiro *Yayoi Tsudura *Seiichirou Shingyouji *Fuuga Saitou *Kotori Kureha *Ibuki Ueoka *Sunao Konoe *Pongsaklek Yunu *Tsuugen Sasaki *Yasunari Tsuru Summary Natsusa looked at the app Yuu created and thought it was amazing. Yuu tried to say it was nothing special, but Natsusa corrected him, saying how many useful features it had. He told Yuu, he should quit being a manager and start a company, but Fuuga and Yayoi quickly disagreed, saying they need Yuu there. After that they talked about the upcoming game and the team they would be facing. While the enemy team didn't change much from last year and they beat them easily, they had two formidable siblings in the team. Natsusa then left, saying he won't be at tomorrow's game, as he had other things to do and having Yuu there, would be enough. As he went home with Seiichirou, he asked Natsusa what he was planning on doing and Natsusa explained, he planned to drag back Ibuki to their team. At a club, Ibuki was enjoying his time with girls, who liked his muscles. He told them, he weight trained a little, as he needs to be prepared when a woman needs an arm for pillow. The girls then said they wanted to try that and Natsusa showed up out of nowhere, saying he wants to try that too. Seeing him Ibuki got surprised and Natsusa introduced himself to the girls and told Ibuki since he never visited him, he thought Ibuki may had died. The girls wanted to drink together, but Ibuki told them Natsusa was underage, but Natsusa corrected him that this year he is old enough to drink, wondering for how long the time had stopped for Ibuki. Natsusa told Ibuki to come back and play rugby, but Ibuki explained he quit it and it wasn't because of Natsusa. The girls then surrounded Natsusa, saying they will play with him, but as they pushed him a little, he fell on the ground. Ibuki then took him, saying they can't help and he will take him with him and they left the club. Outside, Ibuki wanted to call Seiichirou, but Natsusa was against it, as he had a game tomorrow. Natsusa kept persuading Ibuki to come back to the team, but he was refusing. Natsusa then left, saying that he won't give up. Ibuki went home and then recalled how Natsusa asked him to take him back the University as he had forgotten his mouthpiece. As they rode his bike, on a turn, a car came in front of them and they crashed. On the next morning, Natsusa was at Ibuki's door and wasn't stopping calling him. Ibuki opened and wondered how he bypassed the entrance lock, but then saw a delivery man. Natsusa wanted to enter, but Ibuki refused and told he can take him down anytime, after which he got punched in the stomach by Natsusa, who had brass knuckles. He then handled Ibuki a sing-up form for the rugby team and told him to fill it by Monday. Natsusa also gave Ibuki his mail from the mail box and then left. Ibuki then saw an ad for a bike and recalled how he decided to quit rugby. As Natsusa got hurt, he later called Ibuki, who even though haven't received injuries that would make him retire, he decided to quit playing rugby, so that he can understand a little bit what Natsusa was going through. Ibuki didn't want forgiveness, and promised he will not show his face in front of Natsusa ever again and apologized, before hanging up the phone. In the next morning, Ibuki was feeding his cats, when realized there was no more cat food. He decided to go to the market and as he opened the front door, he saw a rugby sign-in form. He then saw another one in his mail, another in the market at the cat food shelf and a note about the rugby sign-in in his wallet. Natsusa was speaking with Sunao, who asked him if he was trying to bring Ibuki back and Natsusa confirmed, and explained what he tried, but with no luck so far. Sunao wondered why he want him back and Natsusa told him, they had better chance at getting first with him back. Ibuki was at the church, recalling the one time he tried visiting Natsusa, but before entering he overheard him and Seiichirou talking and how Natsusa was refusing to eat, as he didn't need muscle if he can't play rugby and saying it would have been cooler if he got injured while playing and not because of a bike. Hearing that, Ibuki decided to leave and didn't visit Natsusa. Natsusa then was behind Ibuki in the church, asking if he filled the form. Natsusa then started filling the form in Ibuki's place. Ibuki asked him why he wants him to return and Natsusa asked him, why did he quit and Ibuki again revealed it's because he hurt him. Natsusa told him that if he want to forgive him, then he must play rugby for him, and not the opposite. Ibuki wondered that if he plays rugby, that Natsusa will be alone, but he told him he wasn't alone and even though he can't play, he can live it by watching Ibuki and Seiichirou play. Natsusa told him that he started playing rugby because he watched him play and he loved to watch him play as much as he loved to play. Hearing all that, Ibuki agreed to return to rugby. Outside the church, Natsusa was excited to tell everyone that Ibuki is back, but Ibuki wondered if they will accept him right away, due to the way he left. Natsusa knew he said he is leaving the team on a phone call and never returned to practice or picked up the phone from his teammates. Natsusa then wrote to the captain and the coach, that Ibuki will greet them tomorrow, which surprised him it was going to be so soon and he didn't have time to mentally prepare for it. Ibuki was feeling tired and wanted to call taxi, but Natsusa told him he is too quick to call a taxi and they should use his bike to head back, which Ibuki felt as another attack to his mental health. When they got back to Ibuki's building, he was telling Natsusa he had two cats. Natsusa then unlocked his mail with the pin, which made Ibuki recall how he got that pin. It used to be his birthday, which Natsusa easily unlocked his phone, so he changed it to their rugby numbers, so Ibuki can always remember it. Navigation Category:Episodes